Twelve Days of Fanfics
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: One drabble for the next twelve days, the final on Christmas. Different pairings each day. Day One: Prumano.
1. Day One: Prumano

Day One

Pairing: Prumano

Warnings: Human Highschool AU, some Nyotalia

* * *

Julchen bit down on the eraser of her pencil, sighing. She found herself glancing at the clock again, completely zoned out from her honors writing class. Only five more minutes. They would drag on forever though, they always did right before break.

"Hey," she heard a harsh whisper from the boy sitting next to her. She actually knew him pretty well, her younger brother was dating his younger brother. His name was Lovino.

"What?"

"Don't look at the clock, it goes by slower."

"Why does that matter to you?"

He rolled his eyes, muttering what Julchen assumed was an Italian swear or two. She did take his advice though, and looked out of the window instead. The snow was falling pretty heavily by now, and there had to have been five feet of snow already. At least she didn't have to worry about her flight getting canceled because of the snowstorm, she wasn't even going home from Christmas break this year.

There was the final bell, and break had begun. Julchen was out of her seat and to her locker faster than the speed of light.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Alfred asked. He was the locker next to her. (She was pretty sure the lockers were randomly chosen, because 'Beilschmidt' and 'Jones' were no where near each other in the alphabet.)

"I want to get back to my dorm and sleep. My room mate's flight, well for her to catch it she has to leave right now. So I can sleep. Finally."

"Who is your room mate?"

"It's Eliza," she said, a scowl on her face. They were friends, of course, but they refused to admit it. "She always has her annoying friends in our dorm freaking out over yaoi or whatever."

"...Yaoi?"

Julchen shook her head. "If you really want to know, ask her or Kiku."

"Okay..." he made an odd face for a second before switching topics. "Are you going home for break?"

"No. I'm staying here. Luddy's going to Feliciano's. And Francis and Toni are going back home for break, too, so. I honestly have no idea who else is going to be here. I might be the only one in our class."

"I think Lovino's stayin'."

"_Was_?"

"Vas- what does that even-?"

"What in German. Anyways, Lovino? I'm stuck with him, of all people, over break?"

"God, you really hate him that much?"

"...Not really. He hates me. I think it got worse when our brothers' started dating, too..."

"Oh!" Alfred closed her locker, "So you like him then? Like, like _like _him?"

"What- why would you even- that's- no!"

"Yeah you do."

"Stop."

"I'm telling him."

"I swear to God, Alfred-"

"YOU DO!"

Now, people yelling in the hallways wasn't completely normal, unless it was Alfred. It was just in has nature to be unnaturally loud. So lucky for her, no one looked there way or sent questioning looks.

Julchen took a slow, deep breath before continuing so she wouldn't bash his face in. "Look, Al. I don't. Also, what are you doing for break?"

"Mattie and I are going home," he beamed, "I'm excited. I know we're getting like a billion gifts this-"

"I got it, I got it. Anyways, I'm going to head back to my dorm. It should be quiet by now, hopefully."

* * *

Since there were a few students staying over the holidays, they all had a certain time arranged for eating and whatnot. The first day kind of sucked, since it was her, Lovino, and a few awkward freshman kids whose names she didn't know. They did have the option of taking their food and eating in their dorms, so on the second day that's what she did. The third day, she did that as well. The fourth day was when there was a knock at her door. She blinked, looking up from her laptop. Who...?

"_Lovino_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's my name. And you're Julchen. Anyways, it's lonely so we're eating together today."

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Brave enough to ask the girl he supposedly hates to eat with him."

"You realize we'll have to eventually, right? With your potato brother and my brother so serious. Might as well figure out how we can act somewhat civil around each other."

"So basically, Feliciano put you up to this?"

"A bit."

Julchen actually started to enjoy the time they were together. They had a lot of the same interests, and part of her was starting to think Alfred was right on liking Lovino. (Not that she'd tell him that, because that would involve admitting she's wrong and being kind of like a majorly cliche teenage girl.)

That also meant they spent Christmas day together. She never thought she'd say, "Oh yeah, I was with Lovino Vargas on my senior year Christmas break!" But she could.

And she liked it.

She was pretty sure the principal had done whatever he could to get mistletoe all over the school. (Let's face it, he was a sucker for romance.)

Julchen and Lovino managed to avoid it. Mostly.

"Oh no."

Julchen stopped walking. "What?"

Lovino pointed at the mistletoe above them.

"Oh come on, there's no one around forcing us to. Ignore it, let's go."

He shook his head. "No, no. We have to. It's tradition." And with that he pulled her into a kiss.

It's not like it was long or spectacular, but it was... nice.

After a few moments, they pulled apart.

Julchen blinked, "Oh, um... we should..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Hi guys! So yeah, just dumb little drabbles in here that lead up to Christmas because why not? And why yes, they have no plot or order. They're anything, really. This one's plot kind of… eh. I just started writing it and it came out as this, so. **


	2. Day Two: FrUK

Pairing: FrUK

Warnings: Some Nyotalia

Day Two

It was later on a Friday night when the two finally got home. It had been snowing in Paris, though it was just a light dusting. Arthur and Marianne had just gotten back from a world meeting in America, which had been interesting, to say the least. So it was a relief to be home.

There were only two weeks to go until Christmas, and having a world meeting so close to it always caused problems. It was just frantic. And it lasted longer than other meetings, since it was the last of the year. (The other two meetings that were longer were in January, because it's the beginning of a new year, and July because it's more towards the middle of the year.)

Arthur shrugged off his jacket and hung it in the closet, then helped Marianne with her's, hanging it as well.

"That final meeting always feels so long," Marianne sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, already pulling out her notes and beginning to sort through them.

Arthur came up behind her. "Don't worry about getting everything to your paperwork now, it's too late."

"I know," she stared at it before turning and looking up at him. "Do you have to leave tomorrow…?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't have work until Monday so I can get everything sorted out."

"Good," she smiled tiredly at him, "Let's go to bed then. It's late."

They made their way to the bedroom, not bothering to unpack (though they did take the time to change into their pajamas) and crawled into bed, wishing each other a good night.

The meeting had wiped both of them out completely, so they were asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

**I don't even know okay. This is horrible. Asdf;**

**I just haven't been writing a lot of the characters as much anymore, so writing them feels awkward. Oh well, at least it was… fluffy? (Barely.)**

**And on top of that I've had a long day so. I kind of remember a little bit ago and was like, "No why stop I don't want to write a drabble why?" **

**But yes, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll hopefully post something decent tomorrow!**


	3. Day Three: PrUK

Day Three

The two sat on the couch, only inches away from each other. Neither was paying attention to the other, both caught up in their books. Arthur was more so than Julchen, who's mind was wandering. Mostly on small things, like what they were going to do for New Year's. But the main focus was the wedding… or more like the engagement. On Christmas day, Arthur had proposed and she'd said yes. They hadn't started talking about any sort of detail yet (it'd only been two days), and with the holidays it was almost impossible to.

She closed her book and rested her head against Arthur's shoulder. It wasn't until then that he noticed she wasn't reading anymore.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. He closed his own book and began to gently play with the other's hair.

"New Year's. The wedding. The plotline to this book."

"I feel like the main focus of that is the wedding."

She sat up and twisted around so she was facing him and nodded. "Ja. I know we have all the time in the world, but…"

"But?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know really. I just want it to happen already so I know it works out, I guess."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You know everything's going to work out fine."

"I know."

"And for now, let's worry about New Year's. Your family or mine?"

"Maybe we should just stay here. Both of us have insane families."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Writer's block sucks, and it turns anything you write to… I don't even know. Gosh, this sucks.**

**But guess what? So, it turns out that the Twelve Days of Christmas are from Christmas Day to January fifth. Which means I'm right on schedule. Now if the writer's block would go away I could write some cute, fluffly drabbles and get out chapters for my other fics.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! **


End file.
